She came home
by Dadamcgarrett
Summary: Joanna left Hawaii 5 years ago with her kids when he broke her heart again and again and again. But now she has had to come back. And he is determined to make things right again. Steve/OC rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this idea has been niggling in the back of my mind for some time now so I put fingers to keyboard and wrote it out. This so the first chapter and there is an OC please let me know what you think and I'll then decide whether I should continue or not! And just FYI, this is based about the time of end of season three, beginning of four. ENJOY!**

Joanna stepped out into the hot Hawaiian heat that Saturday morning and took a deep breath. She was back after five years.  
"Mommy, I see Aunty Mary." Her six year old son, Kai said.  
"Well be better get over to her then." Joanna smiled leaning down to kiss him quickly. "Come Leilani." She said to her daughter."  
They walked quickly over to Mary with Joanna pulling her bags behind her. "Mar!" She smiled and rushed forward to hug the other woman."  
"Oh my God! I missed you so much Jo!" She pulled away. "I'm glad your back."  
"Just because I'm back here, doesn't mean I'm back with him." She said.  
Mary ignored the comment and pulled Leilani into a hug. "Hey girl, look at you." Mary eyed the ten year old dressed in a pale pink summer dress and converse. "How's the boyfriend?" She teased.  
"Aunty Mary!" Leilani giggled before giving her a massive hug.  
Mary winked. "Oh we're not telling your mom yet, I get it." Then she turned to the six year old. "Hey Kai." She smiled.  
Kai attempted to smile but it failed. Mary gave him a huge hug. "Don't worry. We'll fix you." She pulled away and helped Joanna put all the bags in her car before getting in herself. "Right everyone got their seat belts on?"  
"Yes!" Leilani said. Joanna nodded and Kai remained silent.  
"Good good. I don't want to get pulled over again." She said before starting to drive back to her house. Well it wasn't her house. It was the McGarrett family home before everything had happened. Mary had move back to the island about two years ago and about three years after Steve. She had wanted to be back home. And now she was. Steve began living in their old childhood home after it happened and Mary had rented the marital home after Joanna left.  
As she pulled up outside the house, she heard Joanna take a deep breath and her dark blue eyes filled with tears. Mary placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "Don't worry."  
Joanna nodded gratefully before jumping out. Her children and Mary did the same. "So kids, this was your old home."  
"With daddy?" Kai whispered.  
Joanna looked down at her young son, a spitting image of his father, and her heart broke. "Yes babe, with daddy." She lifted him into her arms and followed Mary and Leilani into the house.

* * *

"So I invited him over for dinner." Mary said as Joanna sat on a counter in the kitchen eating grapes. Kai was drawing at the kitchen table and Leilani was playing with her dolls. They'd only been back for a week and the house was already a tip. There were kids toys and clothes everywhere but Mary loved it. It felt like everyone was back were they belonged.  
"What? Mary I don't want to see him-"  
"I don't care! You guys need to talk. It's been like five years. You've both moved on, surely you can have a grown up conversation."  
"Nothing about him is grown up."  
Joanna muttered. But she didn't protest anymore. "And I guess I'm cooking."  
Mary grinned. "You know me so well." Then she jumped off the counter she was sitting on and walked over to the table. "Come on guys, lets go get ready. Daddy is coming over in about an hour."  
Leilani and Kai's heads shot up at the word daddy. They saw him occasionally when their parents separated but it was hard because he was here in Hawaii and they were in New York. But they were going to see him now.  
Mary grabbed their hands and dragged them upstairs to get changed.  
Joanna opened the fridge and tried to think about what she should make. But he kept coming into her mind. She thought she had healed from all the pain he had caused her five years ago. But she hadn't. He was always away, always at sea, always with her. He had sworn nothing was happening between them but she was convinced. And then they moved to Hawaii after his dad died. She snapped. And she took the kids and went back to the mainland. And he let her. He'd come to visit the kids a few times at first but then the trips became more spread out and eventually stopped. And now because of work she had been forced back to Hawaii.  
The doorbell rang and Joanna was pulled out of her thoughts. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing denim shorts and a mustard tank top, her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her makeup was beginning to smudge. But what did she care. She walked over to the front door as she heard movement and squeals upstairs. The kids had already realised who was here.  
Joanna took a deep breath and opened the door. And there he stood. As gorgeous as ever in a pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt holding a bunch of lilies. Steve McGarrett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so it seems like quite a few of you are interested in this story, I have the next few chapters all typed up, so leave a review and you'll get the next one ASAP! Reviews are like my incentive to keep going! :) To all those who reviewed, thank you so much and to those who didn't, thank you for simply reading! ENJOY!**

"Hey Joey." He said weakly, stepping into the house. "These are for you." He handed his estranged wife the flowers and tried to lean in to kiss her cheek but she pulled away without a word to him. She placed the flowers on the table rather harshly before calling upstairs, "Kai! Leilani! Come down."

Steve had moved to stand in the kitchen doorway and Joanna moved past him, careful not to touch him.

"Really Jo?" He asked picking up her intentions. "I mean come on, you've done way more than touch me." She glared at him before she started with dinner.

"Daddy!" Leilani squealed as she ran down the stairs two at a time and straight into Steve's arms. "I missed you." Steve lifted his daughter into the air and held her close. He hadn't seen her for over a year.

"Hey Lani. Oh I missed you." He carefully put her on the ground and turned to look at Kai. "Hey bud." Steve said trying to take his son in his own arms. After a moments hesitation, Kai gave in and moved to his father. Steve held him close and took in every little detail of him. He had only been a year old when Joanna left. As Steve stood up with Kai in his arms, Mary ran down the stairs all dressed up.

"Woah woah. Where are you going Mary?" Joanna asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I've got a date." She answered simply.

"What? But you-"

"With who?" Steve asked at the same time as Joanna. She glared at him and he indicated that she should continue. Joanna shook her head instead.

"OK bye! Don't wait up. I might not come home tonight. Well hopefully."

"Eurgh Mary." Steve groaned.

"Children in the room." Joanna sighed. Mary gave everyone one last wink before heading out.

"Why don't you guys go and play a game with Steve." Joanna suggested when she felt Steve's gaze settle on her.

"Yes! Lets play hide and seek." Leilani said grabbing both her brother and father's hands and pulling them.

"OK I'll count. You two hide. Go go go."

Joanna couldn't help but smile when she heard her children laugh and run off. Steve was a good dad when he was around and there was no denying it.

"So uh...how have you been?" Steve asked from behind Joanna.

"Fine. Busy settling the kids in. I start work tomorrow." Joanna answered quickly. She worked as a forensic technician and had been transferred back to Hawaii.

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are back." Steve said taking a step towards Joanna. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he had done so and her body tensed. "Maybe now I can fix the mistakes I made." He placed a hand on her waist and spun her around to face him.

"Yeah I'm back Steven, but I'm not back for you."

She pushed passed him and he grabbed her. He held her thin arms tightly, almost painfully and looked straight into her eyes. They were filled with anger and pain but also a hint of hope. He let her go and turned around rubbing his face. Joanna massaged her arms softly, she was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow.

"What happened to us Joey?" He faced her again. "We were so good. We had it all. What went wrong?"

"I stopped trusting-"

"I know you stopped trusting me. You made that very clear. But what really happened?"

She looked at him. "I fell out of love with you." She said.

"Dad you didn't come find us!" Leilani moaned as she ran into the kitchen with Kai, so blissfully unaware of the most recent events.

Steve's head moved from Joanna to his children. He was in shock. She'd never told him why she really left.

"I'm sorry guys." He looked at Joanna. "They've started school right?"

She nodded. "Punhau."

"Alright. I have to go guys but how I pick you up from school tomorrow and bring you back to my house?" He glanced quickly at Joanna and she nodded.

"But this is your house." Kai said quietly.

"Kai-" Joanna warned.

"But it is! Nigel Eakins dad came back to live with him and his sister and his mom so why can't dad do the same?"

"Who's Nigel Eakins?" Steve asked.

"A kid in his old school. Look Kai, Nigel's dad just worked in a different county but his mommy and daddy were still together-"

"Why can't you and daddy still be together?" Kai asked tears filling his eyes.

"Kai-" Leilani said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kai shrugged it off. "Why can't we be normal? Why is daddy always never here?"

"Kai-" Steve tried.

"Mom and dad don't love each other Kai." Leilani said harshly. "Mommy hates dad because he made her sad and liked another lady."

Steve's heart sank. Joanna looked at Leilani. "That's enough. Both of you go upstairs." When neither moved, Joanna spoke again more sternly "Now."

They ran up. "Jo-" Steve started.

"You were going Steve." She said bluntly.

"I know but I can't just leave them upset like that." He indicted towards the stairs.

"Well it's a little late for that. I've dealt with it for years, he'll be fine tomorrow."

"But-"

"I know what I'm doing Steve. You don't suddenly get input into how they're bought up just because we're back in Hawaii."

"I never-"

"Get out Steve." She shoved him to the door.

"Jo come on-"

"No. You didn't care then and you don't care now. You can't come and get their hopes up just to push them to the ground again." She held the door open.

"Are we talking about them or you Joanna?" Steve said, his tone changing from apologetic to attacking. "I get that I made a couple of mistakes but that was a long time ago. Let it go."

Joanna looked away. "Their school finishes at 3." She said after a few minutes.

"Thank you." He placed a hand on her arm and she tensed. He pulled it away immediately and laughed sadly. "There was a time when you loved me touching you."

"Well that time is gone." He gave her one last look before heading out to his truck. "And Steve?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"The kids can spend time with you but I don't want them anywhere near Catherine, do understand me?"

Steve nodded. For now, he would agree with her. "Goodnight Joey."

**Nice and long so please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo, well here is the next chapter. Thank you for the favourites, follows and likes!**

**Francis2- you are close...but I may torture you with a few flashback chapters until you find out what really happened ;)**

"Leilani you look fine. It's a school uniform seriously." Joanna said as she tried to stop her ten year old complaining about how she looked.

"Yeah Lani." Kai mocked. Leilani scowled at him.

Joanna poured milk into the two cereal bowls and told her kids to sit down and eat while she got ready. She ran up the stairs and put on a tight black pencil skirt with a white shirt and a pair of black heels. She brushed her hair quickly, put a bit of make up on and was back downstairs within five minutes. She sighed when she saw the kids still eating their breakfast. She glanced quickly at her watch. It was 7.30. They had to be at school for 8.15, so they didn't have to leave for at least another twenty minutes.

"So you guys excited about your first day at school?" Joanna asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Kinda." Leilani answered while Kai stayed silent. Just as she sat down the doorbell rang. She looked questioning at Leilani.

"Yeah. Sure mom." The ten year old said dryly walking out of the kitchen and to the door.

"Attitude!" Joanna called after her.

A minute later Leilani walked back into the kitchen with Steve in tow. Joanna jumped up from her seat.

"Look mom! Dad said he will come with us to school." She said excitedly. Joanna raise her eyebrows at him.

"It's their first day at a new school. I thought I should be there."

"Oh now you want to be there." She muttered.

"OK shut up Jo-"

"Dad said a bad word mommy. He has to sit on the naughty step." Kai said.

Joanna looked at him and smiled. "It's the top step of the staircase."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. When you say a bad word you have to sit on the naughty step for two minutes." Kai insisted.

"Even mommy has to." Leilani agreed.

"Fine..." Steve grumbled and stomped up the stairs. As he reached the top he noticed the door of his and Joanna's old bedroom was slightly open. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly moved towards it. After a quick check behind him to make sure no one was there, he walked inside. It was exactly like it was before. The white bed sheets lay neatly made, the linen curtains blew in the wind. Joanna's dressing table was covered with make up and jewellery. Steve noticed a small red velvet box on her bedside table and walked carefully over to it. He opened it and saw her diamond engagement ring and silver wedding band. With a sigh he sat down on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. He'd screwed everything up.

**Sorry it's short but review for the next chapter tomorrow! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been a but neglectful of my stories lately but I have exams next week and I Sam sort of stressing! But I managed to get this chapter written up for you, so enjoy! It's the flashbacks!**

"Hey Steve. Come over here, I want to introduce you to someone." Jo White said. Steve looked over at his commanding officer and the two people standing by his side. The twenty-four year old wandered over.

"General Haugh, this is that SEAL I was telling you about, Steve McGarrett." Joe introduced. "Steve this is General Haugh of the US Army and his daughter Joanna Haugh."

Steve shook hands with the butch general and nodded politely at his daughter. She was gorgeous. She had a heart shape face with sharp features and dark blue eyes. Her brown hair fell in lush curls around her face and she wore a pair of jeans with a red halter neck.

"I was hoping Joanna would be able to receive a tour of the Coronado base." Haugh said.

Joe looked at Steve expectantly. "Yeah sure. I'd be glad to show her around."

Haugh nodded and Steve led the way out of the hall they were in.

"So you're a SEAL?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah." Steve nodded, glancing back. "And you?"

"I'm a General's daughter, housewife in training." Joanna said sarcastically.

"Really?" Steve took a left turn as he slowed a bit to walk next to Joanna. "Surely a gorgeous girl like you has many talents."

She smiled shyly and dropped her head so her hair covered her face. "I'm a major at Maryland, forensic science."

"Wow." Steve nodded.

"Yeah..." She turned to face him. She really was beautiful. Steve had to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her right then. Instead, he gave her the tour of the base. When they were about half way through, he stopped as he noticed she was no longer listening.

"You really don't give a shit do you?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"No...my father just wanted me to see."

"The controlling type?"

"Completely. Not nearly as bad as my mum though. She seems to criticise everything I do." She smiled at him. "What about your parents?"

"My mum died when I was fifteen-"

"Oh I'm so sorry..."

"No no don't worry. It was a long time ago. My dad still lives in Hawaii."

"Wow exotic."

Steve grinned. "Well it's home."

"Joanna, we're leaving in a minute." Haugh shouted from down the corridor. Joanna nodded. "Well I guess this is goodbye." She smiled at him and turned to walk away.

He grabbed her hand loosely and turned her back to face him. "How about I take you out? I'm on leave for three weeks starting tomorrow."

Joanna smiled at him. "Yeah sure. I'm staying at the Hilton."

"Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

She grinned at him. "OK, I'll see you then."

Steve and Joanna had been dating for little over a year but Steve knew he loved her. It was a big word. Especially for him. But she made him feel like no one else did. Steve planned to take Joanna to Hawaii for a mini holiday while he was on leave but there was something he had to do first.

Steve knocked on the big oak door. A small woman opened it. "May I help you?"

"I'm here too speak to General Haugh. It's about his daughter."

The woman, who Steve assumed was a maid, led him into a wooden office. Steve stood and saluted the older man. "At ease Lieutenant."

Steve changed his position. "Permission to speak freely Sir?"

Hughes hesitated for a moment before nodding and saying, "Permission granted."

Steve smiled gratefully but instead of his body relaxing, it tensed even more. "Sir, I love your daughter very much. And I will do anything in my power to keep her safe and happy." He paused. "I would really like to marry Joanna."

Hughes head shot up from the paperwork he was looking at. "Excuse me?"

"I would like to marry your daughter."

"I heard what you said. Look son," Hughes got up and walked over to Steve, "I see how happy you make Joanna. And I can see how much she loves you but she is so young. She is only twenty-one. And you are only twenty-four. And on top of that, you're a SEAL. You will be away for long periods of time."

"I know that but I love her. If she asks me to, I will leave the SEALs and get a job on base. I would do anything for Jo."

"I don't doubt it." Hughes muttered walking back around to his desk. "Personally, I think you are both too young but..." He paused. "But you have my permission."

Steve let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sir." He said saluting once again and turning to leave the room.

"And McGarrett." Hughes said. Steve turned around. "If you ever hurt her. If you ever make her cry. If you so much as make her wince, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Steve said with a small smile walking out of the room.

**What did you think? Please review, they make me happy :D especially during exam time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long! But my exams finish next week so I'll be able to post regularly again! So the next few chapters are flashbacks! This is fairly long as a thank you for your patience! ENJOY!**

11 YEARS AGO

"It's so gorgeous Steve." Joanna said as Steve took her blindfold off and she stared at the candlelit picnic on the beach. "I can't believe you did all this." Steve wasn't what Joanna would call a romantic guy.

"Well I wanted to do something special. And I felt like a Hawaiian beach was the place to do it." He said. Joanna looked at him and leant in to kiss him but he pulled away. She looked at him, confused.

"What-"

"Shh, just listen Joey." Steve said. He slowly knelt down on one knee in the sand in front of her. "Babe, Joanna, I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything to keep you happy and safe. And I would love for you to be my wife. So Joanna Samantha Haugh would you please marry me?" He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a princess cut diamond ring.

Joanna's hands flew to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She began to nod as she murmured "yes, yes. Of course." Steve jumped up and placed the ring on her finger before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

* * *

10 YEARS EARLIER

Steve and Joanna had been married for just over a year and a half and they were still so happy. They lived in a small house about 6 miles from the Coronado base.

Joanna rushed out of the bathroom and downstairs to get a drink. She felt hot and feverish and she couldn't believe it. What would Steve say? He never wanted this. He had made it very clear early on in their relationship that this was something he would not want as long as he was a SEAL. But they had been careless and it had happened. Joanna paced around their small living room, pausing every now and then to look out the window. About 40 minutes later, Steve walked in.

"Hey babe." He went over to kiss Joanna and dropped his bag by the door.

"How was your trip?" She asked. Steve had just come back from being deployed and had a 3 week leave.

"It was good." He paused and looked up at her from where he was sitting. "Well it wasn't exactly good but you know? I'm alive."

Joanna smiled at him, happy to have him home. "Steve, I need to tell you something..."

"Ok babe just hold on a sec, this is work." He said as he answered his ringing phone. "Sir?" Steve paused as the colour drained from his face. "Yes Sir." He said a few minutes later and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Joanna asked when Steve rubbed his face with his hands. Only then did she really notice how exhausted he looked.

"We're being deployed again. Something's come up. I've got to go Joey. I'm so sorry." He said, getting up and lifting his bag.

"But you just got back."

"I know but this is important." He leant in close to her and cradled her head with his hands. "What did you want to tell me?"

Joanna shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Go." She said pulling away and quickly wiping the tears.

"OK." He nodded. "Jo, I don't know if I'm going to be able to call you, I just don't know the circumstances yet. If I can, I will, if not I will write, alright?" She nodded. "I love you babe."

She smiled. "I love you too." And she gave him a quick kiss before he left. Once again she was all alone in this house. She slowly pulled a stick out of her back pocket, it was hidden by her top, and looked at it. There was a small pink plus sign. She sighed and wished she'd told Steve he was going to be a father.

* * *

6 months passed and Steve still hadn't returned. Joanna was 8 months pregnant and definitely showing. Steve had written once and Joanna didn't have the heart to tell him about the baby when she replied. So she hadn't. She'd been doing it alone. Well, not completely alone because her nagging mother was always coming around but she had her best friend Nathalie. And that's where she was now, at Nathalie's house. You could say she was hiding there from her mother's impending visit. She had put her forensic science training on hold until she had the baby too.

"So any news from Steve?" Nat asked as she passed Joanna a drink.

"Not yet."

"And you haven't told him about they baby?"

"What am I meant to say Nathalie? Hey Steve, I'm pregnant with your baby . I know you never wanted it but it happened anyway?"

"No...look Jo, tell him. He might be happy."

"I know Steve Nat, trust me when I say he won't be happy."

"Yeah and I know Steve too. And underneath all that bull about him not wanting a family, there is a vulnerable man who is scared of his past and scared of having kids because of that." Nat looked into Joanna's eyes. "Tell him Jo."

That night Joanna woke up with the most awful cramps. She looked down at her stomach and saw that her white bed sheets were stained with blood. Fortunately, Nathalie had insisted on staying with Joanna during the last month of her pregnancy just in case. Joanna screamed and seconds later Nat ran in. She called an ambulance and after a 22 hour labour, Joanna was holding the most beautiful baby girl in her arms. Nat was by her side through it all but Joanna had still screamed for Steve. She couldn't believe he had missed this. But he had missed it because of her.

**So there we go. Things aren't going to stay peachy for long! Please leave a review, I've got the next chapter ready to post tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my fab readers! Exams officially finish tomorrow so I'll be back to normal. But in the meantime ENJOY! Things are starting to go downhill...**

About 2 months later, Steve finally came home. When he opened the door to his house though, he thought he was in the wrong place. There were children's toys and comforters and a high chair. He walked in and dropped his bag by the stairs. "Jo?" He called out.

He heard scuffling upstairs and a minute later Joanna ran down in leggings and a sweater. "Steve..." She rushed to embrace him but he stepped away.

"What is this?" He indicated all the baby stuff.

"Urm..." Joanna said, unsure of how to tell him.

"You have a kid?" Steve yelled.

"No we have a kid." She corrected.

"What? W-when?" Steve spluttered. His face was covered with pure shock.

"A girl. I found out the day you left-"

"And you didn't tell me?" He asked his voice dropping.

"What was I meant to say Steve? You were leaving! I would have had to do it all on my own anyway." Joanna shouted.

"No you-"

"Yes I would! You always said you didn't want kids! And now we have one and you wouldn't have stayed. You would probably have told me to get an abortion!"

"No! No. I would've worked something out Joanna! I'm not a cold hearted son of a bitch who would turn away from his family. I know that if we have a kid I would have responsibilities. I get that. But you not telling me, Joanna? That's just- that's, I don't even know." He shouted even louder than her.

"I'm sorry Steven but-"

"Well sorry is not good enough Joanna." He yelled and she was silent. Then he heard a cry from upstairs.

"I should go-" Joanna said quietly walking up the stairs. Steve followed her quickly, keen to see his child. He walked into a mustard nursery and in the crib in the middle of the room, lay a small red faced baby girl. Joanna picked her up quickly and soothed her. "It's OK baby, it's alright."

Steve took a step closer when the baby stopped crying. "May I?" He asked cautiously. He'd never held a baby before. Joanna nodded and carefully placed the baby girl in his big arms.

"Just support her head." Joanna said and Steve did as he was told.

She was so beautiful. And so small. And she was his. He had made the most stunning child in the world. He was overwhelmed and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Yes, he'd never thought he'd have children but then he'd never thought he would get married. He looked at Joanna.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said. "I-"

Joanna shook her head and kissed him. "I should have told you. And I'm so sorry I didn't but I was scared. I was scared you would leave me."

He smiled. "I'm never going to leave you Joey. I love you." He looked back at his daughter. "Does she have a name?"

"I was waiting for you..."

His head snapped back to face her and he smiled. "Leilani..." He said and she nodded quickly beginning to cry too.

* * *

7 years earlier

Steve was on leave for the next week. Things had gotten better between him and Joanna, they'd sorted most of their issues. It was a Saturday evening and Steve was out getting groceries while Joanna was making dinner in the kitchen with Leilani. As she put the pasta on Steve's phone beeped and Joanna couldn't help but take a peak at the message.

When Steve walked in, he didn't know what hit him. Lani was playing in her playpen and Joanna was at the kitchen table looking at something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked casually, placing the bags on the floor.

"Who is Catherine?"

"Who?"

"Catherine Rollins. Who is she?" Steve could tell from her tone of voice that Joanna was not messing around.

"An old friend."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Steve said avoiding eye contact.

"So why did she send you a message saying 'hey sailor, I'm in town for a bit. Your place or mine?' Winky face. Kiss kiss kiss." Joanna read from the screen. Steve walked over and grabbed the phone from her.

"You shouldn't have gone through my phone."

"Because you have something to hide?"

"No because it's invasion of privacy."

"I'm going to ask you again Steven and please do not lie to me this time, who is she?"

"We had a thing a while ago- before you and me though."

"So she is your ex girlfriend." Joanna stated.

"Well no..."

"Oh." It clicked in Joanna's head. "You just fooled around with her."

"No Jo come on. We weren't together! I was allowed to have other relationships."

"You just said it wasn't a relationship. What you'd both be on leave and you'd screw her?" Joanna yelled.

"Yes Joanna. We'd be on leave and I'd fuck her against any solid object I could find. Is that what you want to hear?" He'd hoped his crude language and sarcasm would shut her up but he was wrong.

"You're a sick bastard Steven. You really are. Have you met her since we were together?" He stayed silent. Wrong move. "Oh my God. You have!"

"Once Joanna, before we were serious. But never after that! I haven't even seen her in 3 years." Steve yelled.

"Oh fuck you Steve."

"Fuck yourself." He grabbed his keys and his phone and stormed out.

The next morning he walked back into his house. He felt awful. And guilty. And had the worst hangover. After he left he went out and got completely hammered at a bar. Joanna hadn't called so he assumed she didn't care. Then Catherine showed up. He should have expected it, this was the bar they met at when they had time off, but he was completely out of his senses. She invited him back to her house at about 4am but somehow he managed to stop himself. He couldn't do that to Joanna.

So as he walked back into his house, he tried to think of what to say to Joanna. She was sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"Steve..." She said as she stood up.

"No Jo let me speak." He said getting ready to confess.

"For once in your life, listen to me." Her tone was harsh. He swallowed and nodded. "Joe White called. You're being deployed. Right now." She said, her tone a lot softer. Steve nodded and walked upstairs to get ready without another word. Little did he know that the next time he would see his wife and daughter was at his father's funeral.

**Duh Duh Duhhhhh! Leave a review and I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday! :)**


End file.
